Punishment Fit for a King
by YenGirl
Summary: King Kaname has forgotten Queen Yuuki's birthday for the second year running. It's time for her to mete out severe punishment. Enter Zero, her personal slave. ZxY, ZxK, ZxKxY. Het. Slash. Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! This is a story I started more than two years ago, I think *sheepish smile* How time has flown!

A few things to note before you start reading. This story is very different from the usual syrupy sweet romance I write. It's more lemony than romantic for one thing and there is some dubcon in the second chapter. There are no vampires and not much plot either LOL so read on only if you don't mind all of the above :)

Those who follow me will know that I haven't stepped foot in the VK fandom for some time so I don't know if this particular idea has already been written to death. My apologies if it has.

**Dedication:** To **Pink Bead Girl** and **Chny** who have been waiting very patiently for a VK offering from me. Thank you, ladies!

**Summary:** King Kaname has forgotten Queen Yuuki's birthday for the second year running. It's time for her to mete out severe punishment. Enter Zero, her personal slave. ZxY, ZxK, ZxKxY. Het. Slash. Threesome.

**Warnings:** Same as above - PWP, het, slash and threesome.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

- Story Start -

"Yuuki, darling, I'm sorry! I just - "

King Kaname ducked as an expensive vase was flung with surprising force, sailing over his head to crash against the wall behind him. Then he straightened up, contrite expression firmly in place.

"- forgot, that's all!"

He had to duck again to avoid another vase, the twin to the other. Now both priceless Ming vases were just shattered pieces on the carpet.

Like the peace between them.

"You're my _husband! _How could you forget my birthday?!" Queen Yuuki screamed. She stood only five feet in height to his six foot one, but her regal and straight backed stance – delicate hands on hips, slender legs wide apart and large brown eyes flashing fire - was enough to make Kaname quail.

On the inside. He was the King after all.

Cautiously, he took a step nearer to his furious queen, exhaling in relief when she didn't reach for something else. He took another step closer.

"Sweetheart, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just tell me what you want and it's yours. Anything. Anything at all."

Those round doe-like eyes blinked at him.

"Anything?" Yuuki asked in that little girl voice of hers.

Relief spread fast and thick through Kaname. He didn't let it show. Yuuki could smell triumph faster than a bloodhound.

"Anything," he repeated and neared her.

When she looked up at him without a word, lips a perfect pink rosebud, Kaname slowly reached for her hand without breaking his gaze, long fingers curling around her fragile wrist. He lifted her arm and supported her soft palm upon his larger one.

Yuuki blinked up at him, as if enraptured by his adoring look.

"A-ny-thing," Kaname murmured, accentuating each syllable with a kiss to a dainty fingertip.

Yuuki's eyelashes fluttered. She didn't say a word, but her eyelids had drooped a little, as if trying to hide a sudden flare of lust.

Kaname managed to suppress another flash of triumph, but his body's reaction was a different matter. He saw her gaze flick downwards, where something was rising fast against his black silk robe, the only garment covering his body.

"Allow me to soften the blow of my forgetfulness," Kaname whispered ardently and laid a trail of soft kisses up that pale, slender arm. He would kiss and lick her all over, make sweet, sweet love to her, give her heaven and bliss. He would mount her first and allow her to ride him later and he would exhaust her. He would make her forget this one small - well, two small mistakes – of his. Then, once she lay glowing, flushed, sated and – most importantly – _insensate_, he would slip out and tell Seiren to get some expensive, bejewelled trinket.

It would be the first thing Yuuki saw when she next opened her eyes. The trinket and his smile.

All would be forgiven.

All would be forgotten.

Kaname's lips reached the soft curve of one shoulder and inched upwards, his progress slow and sweet.

"Yuuki... my Queen, my love," he whispered. Reaching the lobe of one small ear, he puckered his lips for another kiss when suddenly, shoulder and arm and ear were gone, leaving him bent over nothing and blinking in surprise.

In the next instant, he was slapped in the face by a long curtain of sweet smelling hair.

"Too late!"

Blinking, Kaname looked up to encounter previously rounded eyes now narrowed in anger.

_Oops. Uh oh._

"I warned you during my birthday last year what would happen if you forgot this year's one as well, and you did. Time for your punishment, darling!" she spat out.

Striving to hide his dismay, Kaname straightened up.

Surely his sweet, innocent – OK, not so innocent - Yuuki wasn't serious! Against his will, his eyes darted around their palatial, luxurious bedroom, all white silks and drapes and satin covered cushions in jewel bright colours, half expecting to see an incongruous stocks and handcuffs set up in a corner. Complete with whip.

"Punishment?" he repeated, mortified when his voice – normally so silky smooth, so eloquent and commanding – came out as a near croak.

Yuuki's resultant smile would have sent Hades himself fleeing back to Hell.

"Justified in this case, my King, don't you think so?" she purred, licking her lips.

Kaname froze and stared at her, the perfect depiction of a doomed-royal-deer-caught-in-headlights. He swallowed against a dry throat. It had taken a hideously expensive diamond and ruby tiara to escape punishment when he had forgotten her birthday last year.

He wasn't sure what it would take this time.

He watched as Yuuki spun around, waist long jet black hair and white silk shift swirling around her. Walking to the set of taselled ropes hanging from the corner - each of them a means to summon a different servant or maid - she pulled gently, almost lovingly, on the middle one. It was the longest rope there, made of entwined violet and silver ribbons.

She was summoning Zero Kiryuu.

Was this his punishment then, Kaname wondered numbly. Being forced to watch something he had always refused to see before – Yuuki being pleasured by her love slave?

When she turned around, eyes flashing and chin held high as if daring him to protest, Kaname took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

_Fine._ She wanted his pride this time.

_Fine._ He would give it to her, no matter how _wrong_ and how _humiliating_ it was to make a King watch someone else making love to his Queen.

- o -

Zero Kiryuu had just taken a sip of hot jasmine tea when the summons came. He glanced up at the wall of his bedroom and saw the gentle sway of the little bell hanging there. When it tinkled again, a tiny crease formed between his eyebrows, the only indication of his surprise as he got up, his movements graceful and sure.

King Kaname had returned not an hour ago from his weeklong trip abroad. All the staff assumed they would not see or hear anything from the royal couple for the whole day or at least until evening - their bedroom being heavily soundproofed - save for orders of refreshments to be served, hot baths to be drawn or clean bedsheets to replace soiled ones.

Queen Yuuki had no need of Zero whenever her King was at home. Kaname was virile enough to satisfy her appetites and Zero could have a respite from his... work_._

Not that it wasn't pleasant.

Not that he wasn't amply rewarded.

Not that Her Majesty wasn't pleased with him.

Dressed in his usual attire, a pair of loose cut trousers in white silk, its amethyst studded waistband riding low on his hips, Zero walked barefoot on the polished marble floor, making his way from his personal quarters to the main hall, up the sweeping staircase to where the royal bedchamber was. It took up the entire third floor together with a large balcony, an enormous en-suite bath and adjoining massage room.

Outside the large and ornate double doors, he knocked once and then waited.

"Come in," came his Queen's musical voice.

Opening the door, Zero entered the room with head lowered and arms by his sides. He peeked up through his long bangs without raising his head.

King Kaname looked furious. Not a good sign.

Queen Yuuki looked pissed. _Definitely_ not a good sign.

They should be on the bed by now, naked and joined at the hips, straining and panting, bedsheets rumpled and pillows strewn all over the floor. Not still clothed and standing three feet apart with angry eyes, stubborn jaws and thinned lips.

Yuuki broke the glaring contest with Kaname and turned to Zero, her expression softening into a tiny, but genuine smile. Moving to the enormous bed, she stood beside it and after a swift side glance at Kaname, gifted her slave with another smile.

"Come here, Zero."

- o -

Kaname glared at Zero who was walking towards the royal bed with easy, graceful strides. His fists were shaking with suppressed anger - how _dare_ Yuuki strip off his pride like this, hissing at him like a cat and then speaking with such gentleness to her slave!

"I have a task for you, Zero, but first... please me."

Kaname ground his teeth uselessly, knowing that to put an end to this - or even trying to - would simply make it worse. He had goofed up and the only thing he could do right now was to accept his punishment. If not with good grace, then at least in stoic silence.

- o -

Zero stopped in front of Yuuki and bowed before lifting her into his strong arms. Turning to the bed, he placed a knee on the mattress and deposited her carefully in the middle of that huge expanse. He took only a few seconds to remove his trousers before climbing onto the bed and kneeling before her.

At her gracious nod, he placed his hand over a dainty foot, fingers gliding over the satiny skin and curving under to cradle her foot in his palm. He raised it to his lips and pressed a worshipful kiss onto each manicured toenail before lowering her foot and raising her other one for the same salutation.

Holding both ankles in one strong hand, he reached for one of the plump, goose feather pillows and tucked it under her hips, raising her for his delectation.

Yuuki gave a happy sigh. She was already moist with readiness and knew from experience that an earth shattering, toe curling orgasm would be hers in the next few minutes. The fact that her furious husband stood a few feet away as a most unwilling witness only made her stomach flutter in anticipation.

She stole another glance at him, standing there with his chest heaving and his hands fisted by his sides, a dull red flush staining his cheekbones. Then she turned to Zero and smiled again. She was proud of him; it was his first time touching her in the presence of his King, but he didn't display any trepidation at the latter's obvious rage. Even as that thought crossed her mind, teasing fingertips ran from the insides of her ankles, all the way up to her inner thighs, pushing her shift higher and tightening her nipples, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin.

Savouring the expectant throb in her core, Yuuki reached up and when Zero bent his head obediently, carded her fingers through fine silver hair, brushing against the silver piercings adorning one ear.

"Please me."

Without further ado, Zero bent his head lower and buried his face between her fragrant thighs, blowing a puff of warm air against her.

Yuuki wore nothing underneath and shifted her thighs further apart, a silent granting of permission. She felt the tip of a warm tongue touch her, gliding along her moist folds, up one side and down the other.

Lightly... as if tasting her for the first time.

Carefully… as if she were made of glass.

She gave a tiny, upward thrust of her hips to signify that she wanted more. She knew what would happen next; that tongue would flatten against her and trace her nether lips a few more times, all the while inching ever closer to her pearl at the top. It would then arouse her further with a dozen or so gentle flicks, teasing, titillating and tempting her... all the while waiting for her next signal to proceed further.

The moment her thighs fell open, Zero would slide his hands under her buttocks, raise her to his mouth and start pleasuring her in earnest. Almost trembling in eagerness at the delicious treat that awaited her, Yuuki smiled at Zero again. The fact that her glowering husband nearby stood a mere few feet away was no deterrent to her; if anything, it excited her even more.

"Make me come, Zero," she purred, trailing her fingers through the silver strands, almost twisting them.

Zero complied at once, his tongue slowly gliding around her opening, again and again, and then placing the tiniest of touches on her pearl.

"Ah... Zero! More!" Yuuki groaned, hips shifting on the pillow and heat blossoming inside her. Her milky white thighs quivered and fell open.

Zero slid her hands under her, cupping a small, pert buttock in each palm. He angled his face a little to the side, fitted his lips against her moist, plump ones and plunged his tongue deep inside her.

Yuuki arched her slender back with a shrill cry, head tipping back as waves of delight raced from her filled core to every part of her trembling body, striking every nerve ending in a burst of sparkling pleasure. With that talented mouth fused to her and that strong tongue undulating inside her, it felt... oh, it felt like she could die of bliss each time!

Zero was as skilled as he was relentless, using his nose, lips and tongue to great effect. It took less than a minute to undo his Queen. He slowed down the moment her orgasm hit, gentling and timing his strokes to the strong pulses within her wet core, lapping up the sweet nectar that leaked out, prolonging her pleasure with careful nuzzling of her swollen nub.

Yuuki was lost in an endless sea of rippling, molten bliss, her body throbbing nonstop and her limbs like jelly. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, but at length, she surfaced again and opened her eyes. Stretching languidly, she breathed in deeply and let it out on a long, satisfied sigh before smiling up at her slave.

"Oh, that was lovely, Zero," she praised, her gaze now caught by the proud erection jutting out at her, its velvety skin an enticing pale pink, its round head a deeper rose and crowned with a drop of dew.

She wanted to be filled now. It should be by Kaname – her gaze flicked to her stony faced husband still standing there with clenched jaw and a vein throbbing in his forehead - but no.

Not by him. Not yet.

Tonight, Yuuki knew she had _carte blanche_ to do anything she wanted. Kaname would not dare to stop her and she would be a fool if she didn't take total and complete advantage of it. Looking back at Zero, still kneeling patiently between her legs and awaiting her next command, she rose up on her elbows and parted her legs still wider.

"Fill me, Zero," she commanded and ignored the strangled sound coming from Kaname.

With a nod, Zero shifted closer, one hand closing over his rigid length and stroking in a practiced motion, causing another drop of liquid to well up at the slit. He slid his arms under her thighs and leaned forward, nudging up against her and then pressing into her in a slow and continuous slide.

Yuuki's back arched again at the familiar and welcome hardness, a pleased mewl escaping her throat that wasn't loud enough to drown out the furious hiss from Kaname.

- o -

Years of practice at control had given Zero admirable restraint. He slid almost completely out of his Queen before pushing back in, each movement as smooth as silk. When she gave a needy moan, he paused to slide his hands from her buttocks all the way down to her ankles. Lifting her legs one at a time, he hooked her slender feet over his shoulders and then bent forward, catching his weight on hands splayed against the mattress on either side of her head, careful not to press on a single strand of her long hair.

"Zero... more!"

Zero complied at once, thrusting into her with strokes that were deep and even and fast, hips angled to rub against her wet and sensitive pearl each time. He knew from the way her pants quickened and lightened and from the way her thighs trembled that she was going to come again very soon. Her slender body was a test of his control each time, the convulsions of her orgasms so strong they threatened to wring a similar effect from him each time he was buried within her.

With a gasp, Yuuki hit her apex again, fingernails digging into Zero's biceps. She quivered all around him, silken walls squeezing him again and again like a vice, her cries of delight loud enough to drown Kaname's impotent growl.

Again, Zero timed his movements to her convulsions, drawing her pleasure out for as long as possible. He was breathing faster now, his skin starting to turn dewy with effort. He knew from past experience that they would both be drenched in sweat by the time she had had her fill of him, but he hoped that she wouldn't require too much of him today.

It had been a month since he had last released and favoured slave or no, it would never do for Zero Kiryuu to spend himself inside Queen Yuuki, not with King Kaname glaring down upon them both.

- o -

Long moments later, Yuuki's long eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up into watchful amethyst ones. Smiling, she laid a gentle palm against Zero's cheek.

"As wonderful as always," she murmured before glancing to the side. She could feel Kaname's glare burning a hole in her head, his jaw clenched so tight he might have cracked a tooth. He might think that he had been punished enough, but no, nowhere near it at all.

With a sly smirk on her lips, Yuuki turned back to Zero.

"Now, your task is- " she began.

"Are you not finished yet, my Queen?" Kaname interrupted, the words forced out between clenched teeth in a furious hiss. "Have you not _humiliated_ me enough?!"

He should have kept silent, he knew, but he still couldn't believe he was being made to watch this, all because of a forgotten present! The sight of Yuuki's eyes flashing in fury before narrowing to almost slits made him realise - too late, once again - that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"No, I haven't, dear husband," she spat back. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Zero, still bent over her, his body still buried deep inside hers.

"As I was saying, Zero, your task is to claim the body of your King."

- To be continued -


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you for the alerts and favs and a huge Thank You Very Much once again for all the wonderful reviews, both signed and anonymous! *squeals at so many familiar names* I appreciate your wonderful words of encouragement more than I can say and am very happy you are enjoying this story. Enjoy this chapter... there is one more to go :)

**Warnings:** There is some dub con in this chapter so please don't read any further if you think it will upset you.

- Chapter Start -

_"As I was saying, Zero, your task is to claim the body of your King."_

Yuuki smiled when Zero's eyes widened at her words, his normally unflappable expression replaced by one of pure shock. Turning to Kaname whose eyes were just as wide and mouth falling open besides, she felt like giggling.

It was Kaname who recovered first, blinking a few times and snapping his mouth shut, furious colour burning in his cheeks.

"What foolishness is this, Yuuki?" he hissed. "Do not humiliate your King any further!"

Yuuki just turned back to Zero. The rare uncertainty in his eyes and the softening of his length inside her prompted her to offer a tiny smile of reassurance. With the sharp edge of her anger blunted by his loving attentions, she did wonder if she had gone too far this time, but there was no trace of doubt in her face when she turned back to Kaname.

"Why not, dear husband?" she asked sweetly. "You can't have forgotten what you promised last year after forgetting my birthday?"

The flash in Kaname's eyes and the mutinous jut of his lower lip told her he did remember; he was just hoping _she_ wouldn't. Too bad for him she had a very good memory.

"When I said – I meant-" Kaname broke off and grunted in frustration. He was trapped and they both knew it.

"You _do_ remember," Yuuki said with a pleased smile, one eyebrow raised at her seething husband. "You promised I could have _anything _done to you should you forget again, short of killing or maiming you."

Then her smile turned impish, brown eyes twinkling with unholy mischief.

"Don't worry, my King," she purred. "I promise that Zero won't kill or maim you. In fact, I promise that this is one punishment you will enjoy very much!"

The very mention of Zero's name seemed to snap Kaname out of his self-pity.

"No! Never!" he snarled, an angry flush spreading over his face. "I will _never_ allow your worthless slave this – this privilege!"

Yuuki's indulgent smile vanished as if someone had flipped a light switch inside her. Pressing her palms against Zero's chest, she pushed him backwards and away from her, their bodies disengaging with a wet slide.

With the reflexes born of long experience with his volatile Queen, Zero jerked backwards fast enough that her slender legs swinging to the side of the bed cleared his chest.

"His name is Zero Kiryuu!" Yuuki hissed at Kaname as she stood up, her silk shift falling down to her knees, brown eyes blazing. "And I have decided that he _will_ take you!"

- o -

Kaname glared at his furious Queen. Outwardly, he was every inch her proud and stubborn King, but inside, nauseating dismay had pooled inside his stomach, sitting there like a stone. There was no swaying Yuuki now, he knew. Not with his rash vow of a year ago hanging over him like the sword of Damocles, his arrogant words echoing inside his head with demented persistence.

Oh, why in the name of all the deities in heaven, hell and in between had he made that stupid, _idiotic_ promise?

He had gotten her that expensive tiara, hadn't he?

Why had he felt the need to promise more?

When would he learn to keep his mouth shut, damnit?!

Unbidden, his eyes went to Kiryuu, still sitting on the bed, and as if sensing his furious gaze, the silver head turned his way. Kaname glared into those wary amethyst eyes, his own narrowing in an unmistakable warning.

_Just you wait, Zero Kiryuu. You may be the Queen's personal slave and I may have left you alone until now, but no longer. The moment you touch me, your life is forfeit!_

To Kaname's surprise and consternation, Kiryuu held his gaze without blinking as he got off of the bed and stood up, his impressive length still half erect. Grinding his teeth together, Kaname turned to glare at Yuuki again. With her dainty hands on her hips, she met his eyes and lifted her chin, daring him to deny his words, challenging him to utter a protest.

Kaname took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, his chin going up as well.

_Fine._ Having taken his pride, she now wanted to grind it into the dust.

_Fine._ He would let her, no matter how _wrong_ and _humiliating_ it was to make a King submit to a slave.

- o -

How was it that Yuuki always seemed to be one step ahead of him?

Kaname ripped at the sash around his waist and shrugged off his back silk robe, letting it pool on the plush carpet beneath his feet. His only saving grace as he stalked to the bed was the flaccid length between his legs, irrefutable proof of his reluctance to comply.

Thanks to his not-at-all-innocent-and-completely-devious Queen, he couldn't even enjoy the prospect of having his revenge on Kiryuu later. Yuuki had just extracted a vow from him – in front of her slave, no less – that he would not subject Kiryuu to any form of physical, mental or emotional torture, blackmail or bullying, either by himself or through others. The grim look in her eyes promised him that if Zero were to trip over the hem of his silk trousers while walking back to his room tonight, or burn his tongue on a cup of scalding tea tomorrow morning or suffer so much as a paper cut from this moment on, Kaname would be her only suspect.

She knew him too well. If remembering details was one of his weaknesses, then keeping his word was one of his strengths, something he took great pride in as King. Too bad it was his royal pride that was taking a beating now.

"On your hands and knees, dear husband."

Face burning anew in mortification, Kaname jerked his chin still higher and placed his knees on the edge of the mattress. He leaned forward and caught himself on his hands. The knowledge that both Yuuki and Kiryuu were standing behind him - the former likely smirking in triumph and the latter likely ogling his bared bottom - did not make him feel any better, nor did imagining all manner of gruesome plans for Kiryuu's torture and eventual demise.

When a warm hand touched his hip, he stiffened.

"Get this over with, Kiryuu!" he gritted out without turning his head.

"Your Majesty, I need you to relax first."

Kiryuu's tone was respectful, but Kaname snarled, jerking his head to the side just enough to meet those solemn eyes, the power of his royal glare somewhat mitigated by his long hair hanging in his face.

"Just do your Queen's bidding, damnit!" he hissed furiously.

He didn't know whether to be furious or relieved when that hand glided over his buttocks, careful fingertips slipping between them. Goose bumps of shame prickled sharply along his skin as he gritted his teeth harder, fighting the urge to squirm away from that offending hand.

"Queen Yuuki wants you to enjoy this experience. It will hurt a lot less if you relax."

Insolent slave! Perversely, Kaname tightened his hips and squeezed his buttocks together, wishing he could crush those fingers between them.

"Prepare him now, Zero."

At Yuuki's amused, even indulgent command, the hand disappeared. There was the familiar sound of a bedside drawer being opened, followed by the sound of a jar lid being unscrewed.

Kaname hung his head and exhaled, his heart pounding with dread inside his chest. He had never been claimed by a man before. _Never._

To think that his first would be a slave, and one that belonged to his Queen, no less! How mortifying! He started when warm fingertips glided over his buttocks and spread them. Something cool and wet touched his entrance and pressed lightly against it.

"Relax," came Kiryuu's soft voice.

"Just get _on_ with it!" Kaname demanded.

That fingertip – it could be nothing else – swirled around his puckered skin. Once, twice and then pressing against the centre. Again - once, twice before pressing against the centre, a little harder this time. By the fifth or sixth time, that fingertip slipped inside.

Kaname stared at a crimson silk pillow in front of him without seeing it, his breath hitching in his throat, every single part of him attuned to only one thing - that slender, unfamiliar intrusion inside him. He found himself tracking its every moment as it worked its way in, going deeper and deeper each time.

It didn't hurt, not really.

Damnit, it _should!_

His thoughts were answered when that finger slipped out and reentered with a twin, both digits cool and slippery with fresh gel. Kaname stiffened for real, a grunt of surprise escaping him at the unexpected stretch.

"Shh… relax."

"Shut up!" Kaname growled, his fingers gripping the silk sheets, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and held it, the thudding of his heart loud in his ears, in time with the heat pulsing in his face. Those fingers continued sliding in and out of him without pause, turning this way and that, rubbing against his insides and working him loose. The stretch was just starting not to hurt… when those fingers scissored.

Once again, Kaname went rigid at the renewed stretch, eyes squeezing shut and breath leaving his lungs in a sharp whoosh.

"Relax," Kiryuu crooned. "Just breathe in and out, that's right."

And all the while, his fingers continued their skilled work, scissoring and stretching, twisting and turning. They went further inside Kaname, their tips slightly crooked and-

Kaname's eyes snapped wide open. An unexpected, electrifying jolt had snaked up his spine and down again, straightening his back before zipping into the soft length between his legs. His entire body jerked in reaction.

"Unh! What was that?"

Wide eyed, he swung his head to the side. Kiryuu's amethyst eyes were half hidden by his silvery bangs, but his lips curved in a smile the same instant he pressed against that same spot.

Kaname's body jerked again as a second jolt of electricity shot through him, making his length twitch and firm. Furious at his body's reaction, he twisted to face front again, but when those fingertips rubbed him, he arched his back and threw his head back in surprise.

"Yes!" he hissed, sliding his knees further apart and encouraging those fingertips to start a slow, circular motion that left him hard and fully aroused in a matter of seconds, the flushed head of his length pointing down at the mattress. Gritting his teeth, he pushed against those fingers, forcing them deeper inside him. He rolled his hips, breath catching each time he felt that stunning jolt, making stars burst behind his eyelids.

For the next glorious minute or so, nothing else existed for Kaname except those fingers and the sharp, delicious reaction they caused in his body. Eyes closed and mouth open, he rode them mindlessly, undulating his hips like he was getting at a maddening itch on his buttocks against a scratching post… until those fingers stopped and withdrew, leaving panting, aching… and strangely empty.

"No!" He protested before he could stop himself and then he clenched his jaw hard, keeping the rest of his words back. He wasn't going to beg and he wasn't going to turn around and see how smug Kiryuu looked now.

When something wet and cool nudged his entrance, he pushed back at once, eager to have those fingers delve deep inside him again. The sharp pain that followed alerted him to the fact that it wasn't Kiryuu's fingers this time, but something much bigger.

"Shh... relax."

Kaname froze, torn between wanting to jerk his hips forward and away from that hard flesh, and wanting to push back on it, the unbidden thought of how good it would feel against that spot inside him flitting across his mind.

Kiryuu didn't give him any time to decide. With his hands holding Kaname's hips still, he started pushing forward, entering him in oh so slow degrees.

Breathing in shortened gasps, Kaname weathered the stretch, tensing his muscles against the painful sting that wilted his arousal. Then the penetration paused and Kaname felt a warm, damp weight drape over his back, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"Relax, Your Majesty," Kiryuu whisper. "I promise I will make this good for you."

Kaname pressed his lips together and shook his head, stubbornly wanting to defy... yet longing to comply. His hands and knees were starting to tremble from their combined weight, but he kept silent.

Kiryuu kept just as still despite being halfway buried inside Kaname, as if he were waiting for him to reply.

After what felt like an eternity, Kaname exhaled and sagged lower onto the bed, head hanging low and eyes closing in surrender.

"Alright," he breathed in a whisper so low it was barely audible. "Alright."

"Thank you," Kiryuu whispered back.

That heavy warmth lifted off of Kaname and the fingers on his hips tightened in warning. He took a deep breath and heard Kiryuu do the same and then that hard length was pushing deeper into him, the very slowness of its movement a testament to Kiryuu's self control. Despite the sharp discomfort, Kaname made no protest as he was filled, keeping his muscles relaxed, his and Kiryuu's shallow breathing occurring almost in tandem until his buttocks were pressed up against Kiryuu's groin. As soon as the sharp pain gave way to a dull throb, he shifted a bit, inhaling sharply when that hard arousal in him brushed against _that_ spot.

"Your Majesty?" Kiryuu whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Kaname? Are you all right?"

Kaname blinked at the two voices sounding at almost the same time. He had been so lost in the new sensations of being prepped and claimed he had almost forgotten Yuuki's presence... and that this was a punishment, not a treat. The affirmative he had been about to tell Kiryuu took an abrupt one eighty turn.

"No! I am not all right!" he snapped, but Yuuki's only response was an amused laugh.

"I'm sure you are," she told him. "Move now, Zero."

Kiryuu took a deep breath and pulled out slowly, the sensation making Kaname's knees shake. When he pushed in again, his flesh slid against that spot inside Kaname, masking the pain of his penetration.

This was what Kaname had been waiting for. With a sudden cry, he threw his pride to the four winds and focused on only one thing – pleasure. His own. Whatever promises he had made to Yuuki earlier, whatever punishments he had thought of for Kiryuu after that, whatever humiliation he had felt, all of it was forgotten. The only that mattered right now was that iron hard length driving into him and the resultant burst of pleasure from each stroke.

Instinctively, Kaname bent low, forearms flat on the bed in front of him, forehead resting on them and buttocks thrust high up in the air. A trickle of sweat ran into his right eye and stung it, but he didn't care. His breath was knocked out of him each time Kiryuu thrust forward, but he reveled in each movement that pushed him back and forth on the silk sheets, the strong hands on his hips the only thing keeping them up. Nothing else existed, but those hands and that shaft inside him, the tightly coiled tension low in his knotted stomach, the sharp tingles going up the base of his spine and the knowledge that he was going to experience a truly spectacular orgasm. The only thing lacking right now was a hand to stroke his weeping arousal to completion.

When Kiryuu stopped again, Kaname threw his head back and let loose a loud keen of protest. He pushed back hard, but those fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh at his hips, keeping him still, the sound of his harsh breathing rivalled only by the one behind him.

"Move, damnit! Move!" Kaname demanded, uncaring if he sounded as desperate as he felt. His body was shaking, a little more than a hairsbreadth away from release.

Kiryuu was speaking as well and sounded just as desperate, only he wasn't addressing Kaname.

"Queen Yuuki, I - I can't hold back much longer! It had been a month..."

"Has it? Alright, Zero. As long as your King gets his satisfaction, you may have yours too."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Kaname heard the dialog, but it sounded far away, his lust fogged brain incapable of processing its meaning. The only thing that mattered was that Kiryuu had started moving again and was now thrusting into him hard and fast. Even better, a strong hand had found his rigid length and was stroking it with the same desperate speed, driving it through a tight fist without mercy.

Kaname let out an exultant scream as his orgasm rushed up to him like a tsunami wave, bowling him over and dragging him under. His body spasmed with bliss, shooting out his satisfaction onto the sheets in several spurts as that hard length continued stabbing relentlessly inside him, sending his orgasm spiraling to unchartered heights.

Lost in the throes of his stunning climax, Kaname was barely aware of Kiryuu's swift rhythm faltering or the long, low groan behind him or the fingers digging vice like into the soft flesh of his hips. He only understood what had happened when a rush of liquid heat filled his insides, the realisation like a bucket of ice water dumped on his head.

What the - oh God, Kiryuu had just released inside him!

- To be continued –


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you for the alerts and favs and a huge Thank You So Much for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews received. I appreciate each and every one of them very much! *smiles and bows*

I hope you all enjoy this final chapter, especially **Pink Bead Girl** and **Chyny**.

- Chapter Start -

Eyes snapping open, Kaname stared down at the crimson pillow in front of him without seeing it. He was still panting and shaking, but his mind had gone blank with shock.

Kiryuu had just ejaculated inside him! _Inside_ him, the insolent slave!

Kaname could hear the raspy, labored breathing behind him and feel those lean hips rolling against his buttocks in sharp, tight circles. With his enjoyment rudely cut short, he lunged forward, almost losing his balance and falling flat on his face as he sought to free himself from Kiryuu's substantial possession.

"Get off of me!" he snarled. "How dare you!"

Resting his weight on one hand, he reached behind him with his other and grasped Kiryuu's fingers, tearing them from his hips. He twisted around sharply, knocking Kiryuu's other hand away and separating their bodies at the same time. As soon as he landed on his back, his sore entrance protested, the dull ache flaring into a sharp burn.

Kiryuu was standing at the side of the bed and looking down at him with a stunned expression as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. He was still gasping, chest heaving and eyes wide.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Kaname shook his long hair out of his face and glared up at him.

"How _dare_ you spend yourself inside me, slave! You have defiled your King!"

Furious, he jerked upright, wanting to leap right off the bed and strike Kiryuu right across the face. Three sensations stopped him - the sharp sting in his behind, the noticeable tremors in his knees, and - oh God - the feeling of something warm seeping out of him.

"Kaname?"

Swinging to Yuuki, Kaname glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Do not blame Zero. I gave him permission to come inside you," she said calmly. "He has not spent himself in a month."

Kaname's eyes flicked back to Kiryuu and noted the semen still dripping from the flushed head of that impressive length. An unpleasant suspicion unfolded in his mind, one that made him curl his hands into fists.

"Tell me he has never spent himself inside you," he growled to Yuuki in a voice that boded ill for Kiryuu, promise or no promise.

"No. Never," she answered immediately, her answer supported by Kiryuu's swift head shake.

Ignoring the relief he felt, Kaname kept his eyes narrowed at her.

"This was _not_ part of my punishment!" he stated coldly.

Yuuki tilted her chin higher, but Kaname detected a hint of fear lurking in her big brown eyes.

"My King, if I had told him to stop, it would have ruined your pleasure," she explained in a placating tone. "Surely that would have made things worse?"

"It _was_ supposed to be my punishment, wasn't it?" he shot back. The irony of his words made him flush, but he continued glaring at her until a muffled thud made them turn their heads.

Kiryuu had dropped to his knees on the carpet, hands clasped in his lap and silver head bowed in Kaname's direction.

"Your Majesty. I crave your pardon. Please forgive me."

- o -

After a month's abstinence with several acts of pleasing Queen Yuuki in between, Zero's orgasm was both prolonged and profound, a heightened experience that bordered on pain. He was literally helpless during those long moments as he weathered the continuous explosions of intense bliss that rocketed through his body without pause, setting his every nerve end on fire, spasming every muscle in his body and pumping out his seed in forceful jets.

King Kaname's sudden action in pulling their bodies apart jerked Zero from his acute euphoria and the enormity of what he had done started to dawn on him, causing his still pounding heart to skip a beat. Being ordered to claim the very tight body of his King was one thing, but coming inside him?

That was a No, a _huge_ No!

After treading so carefully around this volatile royal couple for years, Zero knew he had made a colossal mistake despite Queen Yuuki's express permission. What she said was true enough; there was no way he would have been able to hold out unless he had stopped immediately and withdrawn from the virginal confines he was buried in – Kaname's orgasmic convulsions were almost as strong as Yuuki's and that had thrown Zero right over the edge.

But Kaname _was_ the King. A proud and forgetful man being punished by his furious wife perhaps, but the King nevertheless.

Zero knew what he had done was unforgivable, almost as unforgivable as how much he had enjoyed making Kaname lose his mind and hearing his cries for more. Following his instincts, he quickly knelt down.

"Your Majesty. I crave your pardon. Please forgive me."

- o -

Kaname was hard pressed to keep from crowing as he savoured the sight of a suppliant Kiryuu and a chagrined looking Yuuki. He had the upper hand now. He was no longer the forgetful monarch, but the wronged one.

Fast upon the heels of that sweet triumph though, came a quandary of enormous proportion – what should he do about it?

For one thing, he couldn't punish Kiryuu after promising Yuuki that he wouldn't. For another, he couldn't punish Yuuki, not after she had claimed to put his satisfaction first. He could take his anger out on her in bed and treat her much rougher than usual, but that had never been his style nor would causing her pain assuage his pride or make him forget what had happened. He couldn't take Kiryuu that way either for his interest had never run to males. Besides, Yuuki would never allow her precious slave to be touched by anyone else.

It was mortifying to realise that despite being the injured party, Kaname could not come up with a suitable punishment for either one of them. He was - there was no other way of putting it - royally screwed.

Making sure none of his increasingly exasperated thoughts showed on his face, Kaname slowly moved to the side of the bed and got down. He held back a wince as his body protested and wracked his brains for a way out that would leave him with as much pride as possible while showing he would not stand for anymore such nonsense. It was the ticklish sensation of something trickling down the insides of his thighs that provided an idea, a lame one to be sure, but one he pounced on anyway. He looked down at Kiryuu, still kneeling on the floor, making sure his face projected nothing but utter disdain.

"Get up and run me a hot bath," he ordered and jerked his head at the en-suite bathroom.

Kiryuu blinked in surprise before glancing at Yuuki. At her swift nod, he got up and bowed before going inside the bathroom.

"Get the sheets changed," Kaname ordered Yuuki next.

Her eyes widened a bit before she almost ran to the set of tasseled ropes hanging from the corner to summon a maid.

Kaname pressed his lips together and shook his head. Seeing them scurry around to do his bidding would not satisfy his need for revenge at all, but he also knew Yuuki's penitence would not last more than a couple of hours.

Picking up his black silk robe, he shrugged it back on and stood in stony silence as two maids knocked on the door and hurried in with fresh linen. Under the intense gaze of their Queen, they stripped the soiled bedding and replaced them, tucking and smoothing and arranging the pillows at top speed, not even daring look at each other as they worked.

As soon as they left, Kiryuu appeared at the bathroom door to announce that Kaname's bath was ready.

"Bathe me," Kaname ordered.

- o -

The large, white tiled bathroom was redolent with the scent of almond, the air warm and moist.

Kaname took a deep breath, pulling the soothing fragrance deep into his lungs as he made his way to the large, sunken tub in the middle of the room, half filled with hot, sudsy water. Shedding his robe for the second time, he gingerly stepped inside tub and sat down, allowing himself a small sigh of pleasure. The temperature of the scented water was perfect and silky from almond oil and healing bath salts.

Kiryuu settled down behind him and Kaname soon felt a cool, lavender scented liquid poured onto his hair, followed by a slow stream of warm water. Careful fingers mixed both types of liquid and worked up a rich lather.

In keeping with his coldly furious appearance, Kaname sat upright in the tub, chin lifted and back straight, determined to spend the next few minutes thinking up more odious tasks for Kiryuu. Getting a bath out of the slave, however promising it felt, however skilled those fingers were, couldn't begin to make up for the enormity of releasing inside him.

To his consternation, Kaname had to concentrate to keep that thought at the forefront of his mind especially when those fingers slipped out of his hair and started kneading the stiff muscles at the back of his neck and shoulders. Oh, that felt _good_... but no – think tasks. Think difficult and unpleasant tasks.

He couldn't come up with a single one.

By the time his hair was rinsed and his shoulders and back rubbed clean with a soapy washcloth, his mind was well on its way to a blissful, soporific state. He found himself leaning back with his head resting against a folded towel, eyes closed and breathing slow.

A tiny part of his mind that was still alert continued to track the movement of that washcloth as it went over his arms, hands and fingers with the same thoroughness before travelling onto his chest, the friction causing his sensitive nipples to tingle. His relaxed body stirred in response, beguiled by the sensual almond fragrance and the gentle, almost loving attentions of his bath attendant.

When that washcloth dipped past his flat stomach, Kaname held his breath and bit back a groan when it skipped over his groin entirely and went onto his thighs, Kiryuu likely not wanting to provoke him further. He opened his eyes to study Kiryuu from beneath his lashes, his attention caught by long damp strands of silver hair and a single bead of sweat rolling down a lean cheek before plopping onto a well-defined chest, rising and falling with its owner's exertions.

Kaname had never before looked at another male with interest, but his body seemed determined to prove him wrong, more blood flowing down to pool in his groin. He pressed his lips together in annoyance and shut his eyes, keeping them closed even when Kiryuu pulled on his arms to get him to lean forward.

The feel of that washcloth going under his thighs had Kaname shifting his hips obligingly until he realised he was actually trying to position Kiryuu's fingers in the cleft between his buttocks. Horrified, he froze on the spot, but it was too late - a fingertip was already placed against his tender entrance, awaiting entry.

Flushed red with shame, Kaname sat there with his eyes squeezed shut and his heart thumping inside his chest. He didn't have to look to know that Kiryuu was as still as he was, awaiting his decision on what he wanted to happen next.

Ordering Kiryuu to bathe him was a huge mistake coming right after the slave had claimed him. The silence of the bathroom, the soft sounds of lapping water and two sets of uneven breathing had all combined to offer an intimate ambiance that Kaname's body had reacted to instinctively, again without his permission.

"Your Majesty?"

Kaname's eyes blinked open and he shot Kiryuu a wary, embarrassed glare. Solemn amethyst eyes looked back at him, Kiryuu lying on his stomach on the tiled floor with one hand in the water and the other making a rest for his chin.

"Let me make it good for you. Please."

Kaname swallowed, giving a little shiver as Kiryuu's fingertip pressed enticingly against him, accentuating his offer. He took a deep breath, let it out and nodded, receiving an answering exhalation from Kiryuu, a tiny gust of warm air brushing his wet shoulder before that finger slipped right inside him.

The next few minutes passed in a delicious, almost surreal haze as Kaname rode that finger in a gentle rocking rhythm that sent the bathwater sloshing against the sides of the tub, a tiny jolt of electricity zinging through him with each feather light brush against his prostate. Eyes closed and mouth open, he let his arousal spiral higher and higher, urgency tempered by his earlier release and the quiet between them that neither were willing to break.

Eventually, he stopped moving. His thighs were quivering with the effort of rocking back and forth, and the flat, hard bottom of the tub was not all that comfortable.

Opening his eyes once more, Kaname avoided Kiryuu's searching gaze to turn the other way, letting that finger slip out of him as he got onto his knees. He gripped the edge of the tub with both hands and took another deep breath. This time, being claimed was not a punishment, but a treat he was determined to savour.

"Get inside the tub," he ordered, scowling when his voice came out shakier than he intended it to. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the look of utter shock on Kiryuu's face before the slave nodded and stepped inside the tub behind him.

"And do not think to come inside me again," Kaname warned. "I will not be as forgiving as before."

He took another moment to enjoy the open mouthed shock on Kiryuu's face before he turned to face front again.

- o -

Yuuki forced herself not to peek inside the bathroom. Kaname had promised her he wouldn't harm Kiryuu and she knew she could depend on this particular promise.

Determined to make it up to Kaname after the earlier fiasco, she changed into a white lacy shift and sat on the neatly made bed with one slender leg crossed over the other and her dainty hands folded in her lap, looking the very picture of demure innocence.

Her patience didn't last very long. The quiet coming from the bathroom followed by the suspicious sounds of rhythmic splashing caught her attention, turning remorse into curiosity. Flouncing off the bed, she went to the bathroom and pushed the door left ajar even wider. What she saw made her eyes widen almost to the point of falling out of her head.

Was she... was she hallucinating?

Kaname was still inside the tub, but on his knees, hands gripping the side to maintain his balance while Zero was behind him, gripping his hips and...

Yuuki blinked rapidly, but the deliciously erotic picture in front of her remain unchanged, two pale and naked male bodies rocking back and forth, water sloshing out of the tub with every push, flooding the already wet tiled floor. Gaping at the sight, she felt a familiar rush of warmth between her legs and groaned to herself.

Oh, so what if she was hallucinating? This was hotter than hot!

Closing her mouth, Yuuki went over to the tub and stood there with her slender legs well apart and arms crossed over her chest. She pinned an angry expression on her face and tossed her head.

"Kaname! How dare you make free with Zero without my permission? He belongs to me!"

Both king and slave froze on the spot, two pairs of eyes snapping open to reveal brown and amethyst depths smoky with passion.

"Yuuki!"

"Queen Yuuki!"

Yuuki tapped a bare foot, pressing her rosebud mouth into a thin line to hold back an amused smirk. Then she sighed and stripped off her lace nightdress, letting it fall to the floor.

To hell with it, why should they have all the fun?

Sitting down on the edge of the tub between Kaname's hands, she lifted her legs and let her thighs rest over his wet shoulders, putting herself within easy reach. She smiled when Kaname's gaze dropped to her moist folds before going back up to her face, relief flooding his face. There was no need for words.

Kaname rested his weight on his elbows and curled his arms around Yuuki's milky white thighs, long fingers keeping them spread and down. Then he dipped his head and pressed his lips to her nether ones.

"C-carry on, Zero," Yuuki panted.

"Yes, Queen Yuuki." Zero's eyes, still wide with surprise at what was happening, flashed with the same relief.

Yuuki tipped her head back, moaning as Kaname pressed open mouthed kisses against her wet core. She gasped as the next thrust Zero made sent Kaname's tongue deep inside her, his throat vibrating with trapped groans.

Yuuki kept her eyes open as Kaname worked his tongue inside her, finding the sight of her husband being taken by Zero intensely erotic. It didn't take a minute before she climaxed, her pleased cry echoing through the bathroom, hips wriggling madly on the rim of the tub.

Panting, she pushed at Kaname's forehead and when he lifted his head, lowered her trembling legs into the tub and slid down the side, her core still pulsing with aftershocks of pleasure. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, licking the taste of her own essence from his lips.

The feel of his hard length sliding against her inner thigh made her lift her legs, but Zero's continuous thrusting made it impossible to position Kaname where she wanted him.

"Zero, stop. Kaname, fill me!" she panted.

Both males were only too happy to oblige, Zero stopping in mid thrust and Kaname shifting his hips. As soon as she felt that blunt head between her nether lips, Yuuki groaned.

"Move, Zero! Now!"

With a single thrust from her slave, Kaname surged inside her. There was no more need for words, just a glorious, sweaty mix of harsh breaths and flexing muscles, three bodies slick and straining against each other, thrusting and rocking in tandem, bathwater sloshing everywhere.

Male into male.

Male into female.

Kaname came soon after with an exultant shout, unable to withstand the sheer pleasure of Kiryuu's attack against his prostate combined with Yuuki's tight wet heat. Lost in the dual sensation of taking and being taken, he gasped and shuddered, humping against Yuuki until he triggered her next orgasm. She cried out again, her convulsions milking the rest of Kaname's seed from him.

- o -

Zero kept up his urgent, almost forceful rhythm and eased up only when the royal couple beneath him collapsed onto one another. He followed Kaname's descent, making sure he remained deeply sheathed inside the King, palms placed flat on the rim of the tub to support his own weight.

After a while, he slowly eased out from Kaname and knelt back, running a practiced eye over the exhausted couple still joined in front of him. He was breathing hard and dripping from both water and sweat, but his arousal was very much within his control now.

With so much of the bathwater displaced from their activities, the redness around Kaname's sore entrance caught his eye. It looked painful and he made a mental note to apply some soothing oil before he left... if he was allowed to.

A half smile tilted his lips at that sentimental thought, but it vanished when he realised he already had a hand lifted to caress one of those pale, perfect buttocks. He lowered it again. He had just enjoyed the privilege of claiming the King for the second time – with his permission and the Queen's knowledge, no less – but as a slave, he knew he must not expect it to recur.

Regardless of his enjoyment, being taken had to be demeaning for King Kaname. Zero was sure the monarch would make double, no, triply sure he would never be caught like this again.

- o -

Queen Yuuki looked radiant as she sat before her vanity mirror and combed her long wet hair. She was clad in a white satin nightdress that fell to her ankles, but left little to the imagination, her good humour restored by the events of the past couple of hours.

After she had told Zero to return to his room, she and Kaname had taken a hot shower together. That had ended in another passionate session where Kaname had pinned her against the wall and claimed her, the soreness of his body held at bay by painkillers and a soothing ointment applied by Zero.

"Well, Yuuki... am I forgiven now?"

Yuuki turned to smile at Kaname, dressed in black silk pyjamas, his hair as wet as hers.

"Oh, absolutely, dear husband," she assured him with a sweet smile before turning back to her mirror, missing the strange look that crossed his face.

"Just remember today if you dare to forget my birthday again," she added almost absently. "I am sure you won't want Zero to have to teach you another lesson!"

"You will do no such thing, my Queen," Kaname replied at once. "And since you appear to have no more need of me for the present, I will see to my correspondence."

He made his way to the small study just off of the bedroom, the events of the past couple of hours rushing through his mind and leaving him with an acute sense of dismay. Yuuki's next birthday was a whole year away. Twelve months, to be exact. He couldn't wait another twelve months, he would go mad!

But wait - birthdays weren't the only occasions they celebrated. In fact, their engagement anniversary was next month, and their wedding one a month after that...

Kaname paused by his desk, a devious gleam lighting his eyes as he recalled soft whispers, intense amethyst eyes, wonderfully skilled fingers and a virile, rock hard length.

As the King, there were so many details he had to remember – protocol and appointments and dignitaries and such. Perhaps it was easier to just let himself forget certain things such as anniversaries and birthdays, even if it meant enduring punishment.

No. _Especially_ if it meant enduing Zero Kiryuu's brand of punishment - punishment fit for a King.

- Story End -

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review :)**


End file.
